


Zebra

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [95]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Jaka Zebra? :oTekst na temat nr 95 z wyzwania 100 drabbli w 100 dni. Betowała Rzan.





	

Kiedy Chloe zadzwoniła do Trixie i spytała, co porabia, spodziewała się naprawdę wielu różnych odpowiedzi. Zaczynając od zabawy w ninja-chemiczki z Maze, przez przeciągającą się grę w chowanego, kończąc na obserwowaniu pijanych współpracowników Lucyfera. Ale na pewno nie tego.

— Robimy zebrę, mamusiu.

— Co robicie?

— Zebrę — powtórzyła Trixie, chichocząc.

— Dobrze, skarbie, dasz mi Lucyfera? — poprosiła, przypominając sobie o co najmniej dwóch nielegalnych substancjach, które jej córka mogła nazywać zebrą.

— Detektyw Decker!

— Czy moje dziecko jest zaangażowane w coś nielegalnego? — spytała spokojnie.

— Absolutnie nie! — odpowiedział mężczyzna, rozłączając się.

Ulżyło jej dopiero, gdy po powrocie do domu czekało na nią biało-czarne ciasto. Zebra.


End file.
